


Под стук трамвайных колёс

by Yozhik



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Под стук трамвайных колёс

Аска любит жизнь – пусть злую, страшную, несправедливую. Аска ненавидит мир, потому что мир не замечает её.

Аска торопится узнать город прежде чем и он отвернётся от неё, она знает – хорошее проходит быстро. Тоджи помнит многое, хоть и по рассказам, и потому выступает её проводником, и они идут из школы кружным путём, и он показывает – а здесь проходил трамвай, это почти как метро, только ещё интереснее смотреть в окно; а потом он поднимает её на руки, звонит в воображаемый звонок и объявляет – «следующая станция…»

Аска любит жизнь, Аска готова дать миру ещё один шанс. Пусть только это хорошее продлится ещё немного.


End file.
